Another Day For Now
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: My verson of what happened when they returned from their mission in Metamorphosis! (S/J) *WARNING: Metamorphosis Spoilers*


TITLE: For Now AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya all!! Yet another fic from me making a way for Sam and Jack to get together.u know I'm gonna go mad if it doesn't happen! *grins* Well here's another version of mine!! Enjoy reading and please review at the end! I'd like to dedicate this fic to Kat, hope you feel happier soon :D! DISCLAIMER: What they're note mine? I'm not getting all my memos. PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack SPOILERS: MAJOR spoilers for Metamorphosis, minor: Divide & Conquer, Paradise Lost SEASON: 6 - post Metamorphosis *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Jacob Carter watched as the iris opened and the four members of SG-1 stepped through the gate. Major Samantha Carter spotted her dad and ran to him.  
  
"Dad," she said, hugging him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Sammie," he said, hugging her back. "I just came for a visit, then discovered you weren't here."  
  
"Colonel, what the hell happened on that planet?" General Hammond asked, appearing in the gate room.  
  
"Well General," Colonel Jack O'Neill took his hat off and looked in Sam's direction. "We had a slight - mishap."  
  
"Where's the Russian soldier?" Hammond asked, suddenly realising he wasn't there. "The rest of the team came through and said you had been captured."  
  
"You remember that Alabran guy the Russian's brought back before?" Jack started. "He kinda died along the same lines."  
  
Hammond looked surprised for a moment. "OK SG-1, report to the infirmary, clean up and we'll debrief in half an hour."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jack said.  
  
"I'll see you later," Sam said to her dad.  
  
Jacob watched the four of them leave the Gate room, heading towards their locker rooms to get changed. He smiled slightly as Hammond came and stood next to him.  
  
"You know George, I've always liked Jack," Jacob said.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jacob said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Half an hour later General Hammond, Jacob, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Jonas and Dr Janet Frasier sat around the debriefing table.  
  
"So that's when these mind-reading guys came and took Carter away to change her DNA strand or whatever," Jack said. "So they took Carter away and did their stuff and then brought her back and took Jonas away. But Jonas attacked this guy and that's when we realised that this guy could chose who's minds he read. So then Carter, Teal'c and I were all sitting around discussing what we were going to do when the Russian decided to - melt to put it nicely."  
  
"The same thing would've happened to me, except Jack talked the mind-reader into reading Nirrti's mind and he realised that Nirrti killed his brother so he killed Nirrti," Sam finished.  
  
"But before he did this he read Nirrti's mind and found a way to save Major Carter," Jonas said.  
  
"So basically, sir, we're all fine now," Jack said.  
  
Hammond turned to Janet, she smiled.  
  
"He's right, sir, they all seem to be in perfect health," Janet said. "Even Major Carter."  
  
Jacob watched this curiously. It was hard to imagine that his daughter was in life threatening situations every day of her life, almost as much as he was. His cute little daughter was grown up and protecting her planet, it was more than he could've ever imagined. It was scary almost. She was at the age where she should be getting married, having kids, settling down to a normal life - yet instead she was saving the planet.  
  
Stop thinking about it Jacob, Selmak's voice suddenly appeared in his head.  
  
I was waiting for you to butt in.  
  
You know she won't leave the SGC.  
  
I can try, can't I?  
  
She's got other reason's not to leave you know. It's not only saving the planet that's keeping her hear - she's not gonna leave him Jacob.  
  
She's not allowed to be with him, Selmak, I've explained this to you!  
  
Look at them, right now, just look! I bet there's something.  
  
Jacob looked over at his daughter. Jonas was explaining something about the experiments to Hammond, but his daughter seemed to have lost interest. She was staring at Jack, something in her eyes seeming longing. He was drawing something on a notepad in front of him. He looked up and caught Sam's eye, for a moment their eyes locked and then they both looked away.  
  
"Well it seems like you had an interesting time, SG-3 will be back any minute so I have to leave. I'm putting you all on down time for the weekend - dismissed," Hammond said, standing up and walking out.  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to Sam, who was gathering her reports up from the table. "Carter, I'm ordering you to do something relaxing, something that's got nothing to do with astronomy, or physics, or the SGC."  
  
"Like fishing?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Well if you can find someone to go with you," Jack replied.  
  
"You're not going fishing?" Sam asked, surprised.  
  
"Thought I'd hang around town with Teal'c," Jack said. "So I'm ordering you to do the same."  
  
"Hang around town with Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hang around town," Jack smiled.  
  
Jacob walked over to them. "You've got me to hang around town with."  
  
"Yes Dad," Sam said, then she turned back to Jack. "Well I'll let you go hang around town with Teal'c. Have fun, sir."  
  
"Oh I will," Jack replied, walking away.  
  
"So - Dad - what are we planning to do on this lovely weekend off?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, I want to talk to you," Jacob said.  
  
Oh let her make up her own mind Jacob.  
  
Yeah I am! I just wanna talk to her, make sure she knows how I feel about it all.  
  
Is that wise?  
  
I'm not a wise person.  
  
"You do? About what?" Sam asked. "Well, we can go to my house."  
  
"Let's go to your office," Jacob said. "I'm not here for long."  
  
"OK," Sam said, sounding sort of suspicious.  
  
She led him to her office and sat down at her bench. "So?"  
  
"Sam, I think you should leave the SGC," Jacob spat out.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Sam, you're at the age where you're supposed to be out there, dating, getting married, having children. Instead you're sitting in here saving the world, or other worlds, on a weekly basis. I want you to be happy," Jacob said.  
  
"I am happy," Sam said. "This is what I like. I like my job, I like saving the world, I like travelling to other planets. So I don't date or have boyfriends, but I'm happy here."  
  
"I'm not blind, I know why you don't date or have boyfriend," Jacob said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Sam, I'm your dad, I'm not going to court marshal you for having feelings for someone, I mean you haven't even acted on your feelings," Jacob said.  
  
Something in Sam's eyes gave away that maybe they weren't quite as clean as they made out to be.  
  
"Sam?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well no, not really," Sam said. "There's been a couple of moments, but we've never kissed or anything like that."  
  
"Do you want to?" Jacob asked.  
  
"What?" Sam sounded surprised. "Dad, no offence, but I really don't wanna talk about this right now. I just had this conversation with Teal'c a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Do you love him?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Dad! I don't want to talk about it," Sam said, looking up and glaring at him. "Just go."  
  
Well that went well didn't it? Selmak said as he walked down the corridor back towards the control room.  
  
Don't start!  
  
Stopping now.  
  
"Jacob?" he heard Jack's voice calling him and stopped.  
  
"Yes Jack," Jacob said.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Jack asked, he had changed out of his fatigues and was wearing a large yellow jumper.  
  
"Nice jumper," Jacob commented.  
  
"It has meaning to me," Jack replied.  
  
"Jack, do me a favour, talk to Sam," Jacob said. "She won't listen to me."  
  
"About what?" Jack asked.  
  
"You know," Jacob said, walking away.  
  
Jack was left confused and standing alone in the corridor.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Sam looked up to see her Commanding Officer standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"  
  
"Jacob said for me to talk to you, but I have got no idea why," Jack said. "So I'm here to talk to you."  
  
"Sir, I'm fine," Sam said.  
  
"No you're not, if Jacob felt it really necessary to tell me to talk to you something must be wrong," Jack said. "So spit."  
  
"Really, sir, I appreciate it but I think I'll live without talking about it," Sam said.  
  
"Oh so theirs is something wrong?" Jack said, sitting down opposite her. "I'm not leaving till you talk, Carter."  
  
"Sir, I can't talk to you about it," she said, then realising what she'd said she stopped. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Has this got anything to do with what happened on the planet?" Jack asked. "What's been happening for years now?"  
  
Sam didn't look up, she just fiddled with her pen.  
  
"Look, Sam, you don't have to talk to me about it, I'm not going to make you, but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about it, I understand what you're going through, trust me," he said.  
  
"I shouldn't have done what I did on the planet," Sam said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he said, too quickly.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
"I have to go," Jack said, turning to leave.  
  
"Sir," Sam said, not wanting him to leave quite yet. "Maybe we shouldn't have left it in the room."  
  
"No, maybe we shouldn't have," he replied.  
  
"When you were trapped on the moon, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I'd lost you," Sam said.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you before," Jack said. "But I guess that's just something we're going to have to live with, for now."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
"Sam," Jack started. "You know I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too," she replied, so quietly it was barely audible. "I guess that's just something we're going to have to live with."  
  
"For now," he finished. "For now - "  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! 


End file.
